Dark Legion
= Dark Legion = Lucretia: A leader in the Vellond army. Prone to violent hysterics as befitting of Dark Elves. Although approaching middle age, she still retains some of the fiery enthusiasm of her youth. Like all Dark Elves, Lucretia holds the moon in great reverence, and should be considered one of the many political conservatives in Vellond. * Main Weapon: Double Scimitars * Main Skill: Mêlée Cirith: An officer under Lucretia. Self-centered and pretty, Cirith takes a somewhat air-headed pride in her heritage as a Dark Elf. She plays the part of Lucretia's butt-kissing lackey, but her true intention is to spy on Rithrin. * Main Weapon: Chakram * Main Skill: Mêlée, Magic Rithrin: A Dark-Elf who commanded the archers of Raven Meadow before it fell to Hironeden and lost to Gerald in combat. He was chased far south towards Arein where his troop was rescued by Lucretia's troops. He is a member of the dark elf rebellion, Kaedes, who eventually manages to take down the vellond empire. He is killed by the patriarch and his troops after helping them locate the ancient heart. * Main Weapon: One-Handed Rapier * Main Skill: Mêlée Morene Strident: A cold hearted beauty who is despised by Lucretia for her overwhelming good looks and her heritage as a half-Vampire, Morene works as a supervisor just like Leinhart. Morene's lovely face hides a cruel and unfeeling heart. She sheds not tears over the pain or death of others, especially those who suffer at her hands. * Main Weapon: Two Bone Blades * Main Skill: Mêlée Regnier: The Lord of Hexter sided with Lord Valdemar in uniting Vellond with Hexter two years ago. Since then, Regnier has served Valdemar with an amused tolerance unbefitting of a vassal. His command of the various Orcs,undead,and other unwanted humanoids are impressive, and those races hold Regnier in a state of awe, fear, and respect. Regnier was bound to the ancient heart, and without its power, he is slowly becoming mortal. Later on, he becomes a Servant/Champion of the dark god Encablossa. While serving the dark lord as his champion, Regnier Regains his immortallity and had his power tripled. With his new found power, Regnier is capable of pulling down an ogre and stomping its head into a bloody mess. During the first war of heroes before he lead the dark legion or joined encablossa, regnier "WAS" a member of a group of seven heroes named the xok knights. Rick Miner AKA Regnier, faught against a powerful lich (A Skeleton necromancer)named Khilliani who wanted to use the power of the ancient heart to summon demons, and he used the simple minded orcs as his followers.When Khilliani created the Alter Of Destruction, which summoned the super structure called encablossa. When rick fuaght the lich king, he was killed. Later on his allies steal the ancient heart back and revive Rick Miner. When revived, Rick miner inherited the powers of ancient heart through the revival procces and became Rick Blood. Then He rejioned the other 6 xok knights and faught Khilliani between the altar of destruction and encablossa. Nibel, the god of light, was furios with the creation of the altar of destruction and obliterated the alter which caused the Encablossa tower to suck up all of the things around from about a mile in radius. The xok knights were engaged in combat with khiliani while fighting by the tower and were pulled into the enca tower into another demension and never got out. All but regnier were still inside. Regnier found a smaller tower with a portal inside it and when he walked through it, he appeared in a icy landscape and decided to venture to vlademar the vampire who is the current ruler of vellond. By making a deal, he helped the vampire with problems of any kind of khaede darkelves. In return he got to rule Hexter. * Main Weapon:Two handed Greatsword * Main Skill: Mêlée Leinhart: Sent by Vlademar to watch over Regnier, Leinhart was mesmerized by Regnier's power and charisma and now works covertly as his right arm. Although supervisors typically get reassigned to new areas every year, Leinhart remains in place because of King Valdemar's trust in Regnier. He also has a secret desire for the half vampire named Morene. * Main Weapon:One Handed Scimitar * Main Skill: Mêlée Urukubarr: Simple-minded Urukubarr the Ogre was once Chief of Gorzanik, the most powerful of all Orc-Ogre tribes. Because he was defeated by Regnier,he now defends the land of Hexter with him. Recognizing Regnier's overwhelming power, Urukubarr pledged his allegiance to Regnier on the condition that Regnier rule Hexter. Urukubarr will serve Regnier with absolute loyalty-even unto death. * Main Weapon: Bare Hands * Main Skill: Mêlée